The present invention relates to emergency alarm systems, specifically to personal security alarm systems that can be remotely operated for the purpose of alerting the general public and/or police of an emergency condition.
Prior art devices are known to employ remotely controlled relays for energizing an alarm system in which an RF transmitter is used with a receiver for activating a relay switch and thus energizing the alarm system by means of a suitable power supply. In many of the known devices no provision is made for false alarms, a condition which is often encountered with conventional systems because of the presence of a human factor. For example, in cases where a radio transmitter is used, the transmitter may be inadvertently activated by a sudden jerk of the transmitter by the user thereof or by some such other sudden change in condition as to cause the transmitter to be activated and thus initiate a false alarm.
Prior U.S. Pat. Nos. showing alarm systems can be seen in the following U.S. Pat. Nos.: Cutler et al., 3,641,540 Wireless Alarm System; Bogue et al., 3,825,833 Personal Security Device; Welling, 4,063,410 Digital Watch Including A Signal Transmitter; Hartley, 4,074,269 Burglar Alarm for Use With an Automatic Garage Door Opener; Cataldo, 4,121,160 Switch Means for Radio Alarm Device; Oros, 4,157,540 Wireless Alarm System; Doell, 4,189,721 Personal Alarm System; Cham et al., 4,249,170 Annunciator; Akerberg, 4,347,501 Installation for Transmitting Alarm Signals; Hanson, 4,375,701 Battery or AC Driven Radio Receiver Power Supply; Berg, 4,404,549 Latching Portable Personal Security Alarm; Pyle, 4,446,454 Home Security System; Fulhorst 4,523,178 Wireless Alarm System in Conjunction With At Least One Vehicle; and Levental, 4,535,324 Remote Activated Alarm Triggering Device.